Electrical devices such as integrated circuits, transistors, switchers, MEMs, optoelectronics, etc., have external protruding pins (or leads) that are soldered to or mounted on an electrical circuit board. These pins provide electrical connections to power and ground voltages and signals. If such pins are electrically short-circuited together, the device could fail or worse if the electrical currents are high, the entire circuit board could fail and cause catastrophic problems. In control rooms, computer racks, base stations, etc., the circuit boards, the devices and their pins are exposed to the environment and to blowing/circulating air to cool down the electronics. Dust, solder flux, shavings, metallic or chemical chips might blow and catch in between a pair of the device pins and over time cumulate and cause a short circuit. Alternatively, the pins may corrode due to moisture, chemicals and the elements. Consequently, it is beneficial to protect the pins and prevent solder flux and dust from being trapped near or between the pins. It is also beneficial to provide electrical insulation, support, improve mounting and manufacturability.